


God-Cierge

by Rysama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angry Sex, Character Death, Crazy, Destruction, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Relationship, Go with the flow, God Complex, Hakai - Freeform, Hardcore, Horniness, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lucid Dreaming, Marking, Matter of Life and Death, Mental Link, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Multi, Narcissism, Non-Consensual, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Play along, Pretentious, Prostration, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Rude - Freeform, Science Experiments, Secret Crush, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sticky, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wet Dream, Yandere, for the hell of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysama/pseuds/Rysama
Summary: Like concierge, but for the gods. You are the desk girl. They are attracted to you. So they fuck you. My first x Reader story ever! Lots of lemons and a little bit of out of character for the sake of that. Mostly one shots here,  and youre not a desk girl in all of them so keep an eye out! Anything that I can come up with that's  x femReader will be here! And they're not all necessarily connected but sometimes reference each other





	1. Chapter 1

Bang!

Referencing when Beerus and Vegeta met at the beginning of DBS  
and he crept up on Vegeta just to scare him.

LEMONxBeerus and xWhis!

"*" denotes a slight perspective change

 

"Whis, remind me again what the point of this trip is?" Beerus yawned as Whis flew them through space.

"Well my lord, its quite simple. The low-level universes that had to participate in the Tournament of Power definitely require extra attention. This is a solution to that."

"Yeah but...I just can't believe that Grand Zeno would choose to do this. It's quite surprising."

"Hm. Had you not overslept then perhaps you would've known, about Lord Zeno and the Grand Priest visiting the Earth where Bulma questioned them on the subject and started campaigning her ideas."

"WHAT!?!" Beerus cried out, "You... you mean..."

"What? That the King of All Things in this multiverse went to visit the rudest person we know, and the most temperamental person we know (besides yourself)? And that somehow an unchaperoned Goku didn't cause a catastrophe to befall us all? Yes. It happened. And you slept through it."

"WHAT IDIOTS!"Beerus shouted, "Why didn't you do something!?"

"Who me? I'm just a mere attendant, whose god was asleep after all."

Beerus growled. He was gonna choose to ignore that (sarcasm). He'd HAVE to do something about Goku's open communication with Grand Zeno. Something that wouldn't get himself erased. In the meantime their landing at the new location got his attention. They were now on a planet not unlike his own personal one and as he walked forward following Whis, Beerus noticed the counter in front of a small house which was where they were apparently headed. When they reached the counter no one was there. There was just a calendar for 'business days' and which they noted excluded today. "It seems that today is not a working day, my Lord." commented Whis. Beerus was deep in thought.  
"When you first told me about this didn't mention a woman being in charge here?" He asked.

"Yes. But it looks like we'll have to come ba-"

"Show me her." Beerus interrupted Whis' answer.

"..."Whis didn't know whether to be irritated or confused as an image of an attractive girl projected in front of his lord from his staff. "Yes..." Beerus purred"...yes...Well, let's go." He gestured towards the cracked open front door. Beerus was apparently feeling mischievous, something he only did when he knew he could get away with it. He went around the desk and inside the home with Whis curious but, silently in tow.

*

It smelled nice inside. Like pastries and such. Coming from the back of the house into the living room (Y/n) was surprised to find no one in there. She definitely had sensed godly ki in her house. She turned around and thought she thought she saw a glimpse of...a purple..cat? It was weird. As she looked back and forth the image would disappear. She started to walk back to the kitchen but felt a heavy presence of god ki behind her. Whirling around once more hoping to see something, anything and still finding nothing (Y/n) began to get frustrated. "What the hell!"She mumbled, backing up slowly ignoring the presence that she felt. She didn't notice Beerus behind her, finger pointed at her head. Right before she backed into him he shouted "BANG!" She literally leapt into the air and landed on her face. Turning over to lift herself up, she came eye to eye with a Destroyer bent down near her having a light laugh at her expense.

"You should really pay more attention to your surroundings." he teased.

Her eyes widened as she gasped loudly. "Oh! My gosh! A Hakaishin in the flesh!" She quickly jumped up and bowed deeply. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Whis chimed in. "Please excuse my Lord, he has been acting a bit strange lately."

"Oh yes, it's quite alright." (Y/n) said, "I actually haven't seen any of the Hakaishin before yours. A couple of the Angels and all of the Supreme Kai have come to meet me but so far no G.o.D.s . I guess they're not super interested in my work." She chuckled softly.

"Well, this Beerus-sama of Universe 7 and I am Whis his attending Angel." Whis continued politely.

"Yes of course, Universe 7! Nice too meet you! I'm (Y/n) and I uh, well as the "God-cierge" I talk with Supreme Kais so that they can inform me as to where and how my teams are to speed the development of certain planets up. Yeah, its mostly to cater to Universes with the low mortal levels but, it doesn't exclude the ones that are doing well either. So um..."

"That's just lovely." Beerus said stepping forward opening his arms."I will enjoy seeing much more of you." Whis raised an eyebrow. A hug? What was happening right now? He recalled the times that his beloved Destroyer had behaved like this in the past: The planet with all those traveling circus girls, the Amazon women...and oh..the Dragon ladies.

"Oh um! Thank you Beerus-sama!" (Y/n) closed the rest of the distance and hugged him. His skin was so warm and smooth... As (Y/n) started to pull out of the hug, Beerus wrapped an arm around her waist.  
"Very bold of you." He said giving her a strongly predatory look.  
"Oh, my apologies Beerus-sama." She blushed madly. "I figured since...I just assumed that...I mean you looked to have wanted the contact..? Did did I overstep?" She nervously questioned.

*

"No (Y/n), you didn't." he said walking over to a big recliner in the living room and sitting back. He gestured towards you to come to him. "If fact, I think you greatly underestimate just how much... "contact" as you put it that I am in the mood for right now." He said while you came closer. When you got to him you were a little bit confused. He couldn't possibly mean...

"You won't be needing these." He said, making a subtle gesture that disintegrated your clothes thus leaving your body exposed. A chill in the air made goosebumps rise on your skin and your nipples harden. He pulled you onto his lap as he layed back in the chair and let loose his stiff erection. Whis had created a stool for himself to sit on just behind the recliner, giving him a perfect view of your fully naked body perched on his lord's lap. You giggled nervously trying to cover yourself with your hands 'I don't know if...' you had started to say but the destroyer stopped you by grabbing your arms and placing them around his neck. "Relax. I can already smell you." He smirked looking you dead in the eye. You looked away shyly you were maybe just a little bit..excited. He began to slowly grind his hips causing friction between his cock and your clit. He had small 'pricklies' close to the head instead of fully sized sharp barbs and the texture felt heavenly against you. It caused you whimper quietly at the foreign but pleasant feeling. "Look at me (Y/n)." He said sternly with eyes fixed on your face , while increasing the speed. Your chest became heavy and you began gasping as the dry humping caused pleasure to start making its way through your body. The sensitive folds of your cunt started to coat his rod with layers of your feminine essence. Beerus hummed at your increasing wetness and pushed his pants the rest of the way off. He then grabbed your hips to lift you up and began pushing his full length into you. It took a few thrusts for him to get in all the way; you were so tight he could barely fit. He went painfully slow so that you felt every single pulse of his length as he fully sheathed himself inside you . You dug your nails into his shoulders and let loose a needy moan; his pricklies felt ten times as good inside of you plus, your twat had never been stretched this far. Whis reached over and ran his fingers down the front of your neck and then cupped your breast, giving them a nice squeeze as Beerus started to pound you at a steadily increasing pace. Soon Whis disappeared and Beerus was slamming into your pussy at almost godspeed. Your wet folds were slick and dripping now with a mixture of his precum and your own pussy juice. Your loud gasps and moaning mixed with Beerus' grunts filled the room with nothing but noises of pleasure. Every impact of you exuberantly riding him made your tits jiggle to his viewing pleasure. He occasionally licked your face as he let his claws dance down your back, sometimes squeezing your ass. "I love your enthusiasm," he remarked pounding even faster, "That's right continue to submit to your god.. you've done exceptionally so far... Look, you've even managed to get Whis all riled up." He gripped your hips again slowing you down and that's when you noticed Whis towering behind you. Beerus smirked when you exclaimed at finding a topless hazy-eyed Whis with a large dick print showing through his maroon pants. He was rubbing himself from the outside of the slacks with his face contorting in pleasure, moans from his beautiful voice seemingly trapped in his throat. He placed one hand on your shoulder and took the other and pushed two fingers into your pussyhole next to Beerus' cock. Immense pleasure began to overcome you. With Whis pumping his fingers in you fast and Beerus fucking you slow all you were experiencing an unfamiliar intense, heat in your loins and an almost aching sensation in your engorged clit. Whis added a third and then fourth finger, now shoving them all in and out of you as fast as he could with his knuckles brushing constantly against Beerus' slow thrusting cock making your pussy gush and the Destroyer God spurt more precum. You couldn't take it. Your body went into sensory overload and screamed when your first orgasm blasted through you. Your walls contracted around Whis' fingers and Beerus' cock and you squirted, your cum pouring out and splashing over their arm and pelvis respectively as you went wild arching forward, body shaking. Beerus could only spare a growl, bucking wildly as he lost control and his seed shooting into you filling you with an amazing warmth that made you squirt just a little bit more. Whis moaned loudly too, rubbing his free hand against his pants as he withdrew his sticky fingers letting some of the blended cum slowly ooze out of you. "My lord...?"groaned wantonly. "Do it Whis..." Came Beerus' husky reply. Whis quickly turned you to face him and pushed you back until you were laying against Beerus' chest. He used his staff to discard the rest of his own clothes. As the Destroyer traced circles over your breast with his claws sometimes digging in around your nipples, Whis stepped forward to enter you. You were slightly stretched from him finger fucking you but still way too tight for him to stick his entire thick girth into you at once next to Beerus' still unsated erection. He first slid the head in, moaning in delight at the combined feeling of friction from the still thrusting Destroyer and the soaked slickness of your insides. You continued writhing in a heightened frenzy of euphoric bliss, with tears forming in the corners of your eyes and even a trickle of the saliva leaving the corner of your mouth. You came again, this time your walls clamping around both men and releasing creamy cum that coated both deities. The fresh gooey fluid made it slippery enough for Whis to slide up to half of his shaft inside of you which had you moaning and hissing uncontrollably. Beerus reached forward and grabbed your legs, lifting them up and pulling them back so that you were fully spread eagle before the eager attendant. One last hard thrust elicited loud and excited moans from all of you. The feeling of two cock heads brushing against the furthest reaches of your stretched out orifice had your head swimming; the overpowering rolling orgasms caused you to continually squirt, draining everything you had physically. Whis erratically slammed your pussy with a certain desperation to hit the peak that he had been patiently waiting for, while Beerus was snarling and nipping at the exposed sensitive flesh of your neck and shoulders thrusting into you just as quickly. His claws painfully dug into your thighs piling on to the myriad of stimulation that you were already experiencing. They couldn't get enough of each other but they also couldn't get enough of you; slick hard cocks sliding back and forward against each other and engulfed by your spasming wet cunt was more than incredible. It was nirvana. Beerus lost control once more, this time letting loose an almost completely animalistic roar and like a chain reaction the soft moans of enjoyment Whis had been making became intense yelps of satisfaction as he and Beerus released together inside of you. Your abused pussyhole gave its last huge gush of cum, splashing haphazardly out of you until your body went limp. Dazed from such a spectacle, you slowly blacked out.  
  
\---time lapse---the next day---

You woke up groggy, tired, hungry, and strangely with no aches or pains. You would've gotten out of bed but there was no point. You planned on going back to sleep anyway. Bed... How did you even get to your room? And cleaned off and into sleeping attire? The last thing you remembered was ....Oh yeah that...Well yeah...How nice of them to take care of cleanup after such a huge ordeal (for you). There was a glass of water and a plate of fruit on your once empty side table you suddenly noticed. As you sat up all the way to further investigate, a voice cut through the quiet room. "Well, well. Good to see you awake." Whis said. I took Lord Beerus back to his palace but, you should know that we really enjoyed our time with you. You smirked. Its not like you did a whole lot. You simply survived. Whis went on. "That being said, take this." He handed you a small pager. "This is to get my attention. I healed you completely but I understand you still have needs. When you get to 100% you can give me a ping and I'll send Supreme Kai to get you. Lord Beerus and I want to see you again as soon as possible!" He chirped.

Oh no. What the hell did you get yourself into!?!

 


	2. Unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zamasu x reader Lemon

\\\\\\\\\Unfamiliar/////

LEMONxZamasu

He's probably out of character since I view him as a horny angsty college boy who has never gotten any. Easily manipulated as well.

\--

"Zamasu, this would be a fine opportunity for you to understand mortals and their needs," Gowasu sipped his tea, "I want you to go and meet the new young lady employed by the Gods."

"And what could I hope to gain from such an encounter, Gowasu?"

"Zamasu, As the Supreme Kai in training you will one day find yourself desiring her assistance. She was hand selected by the Grand Priest for her strength and knowledge to lead this new project. She may actually be able to teach you something."

"Very well, Gowasu. I will visit the girl. But...I'm fairly certain that she has nothing to offer a god such as myself."

"Zamasu..."

*/several weeks later/

"Hello again, Zamasu." You reached for a hand shake.

He stared at your hand and then hesistantly took it. "Good to see you (Y/n)." He said coldly, as usual. Crazy that he came to the Desk every damn day but never got any nicer.

"Right..." you said masking your discomfort as you pulled away. "Erm, okay then... How can I help you again today Zamasu?" You asked trying not to seem exhausted by his presence.

"I will be accompanying you to the planets that you're working on today." 

"Actually I will only be surveying some planets in..." You checked your days schedule. "Oh. Universe 10 today."

"Yes, I am aware. Those are the ones that I requested."

"Right.." You said.

 

Trying to work while traveling from planet to planet with Zamasu was agony. The guy was so handsome, but he didn't say much and when he did have something to say it wasn't nice. For the first two planets the small comments of "Disgusting" and "Foolish" barely even registered to you. On the fourth and fifth planets, the slight mumbling of "Vile, Filthy, Unworthy" got a little bit under your skin. The seventh planet of the day came with a "short" speech about good, evil, justice, bullshit that you didn't concern yourself with; You aided in in planetary rehab after all. Now... about halfway through the ninth planet when he started talking AT you about your job title. You were pissed about that, but most of the gods felt that way. You were angry, and so to avoid cursing him out it was time to start ignoring.

"...How could....Hey! I'm talking to you!" He shouted at you about 30 minutes later. 

"Sorry. What?" You said boredly putting sitting your tablet on the ground. 

"I was saying how could you still be so confident in being a mortal after having been blessed to walk amongst the gods." 

-sigh- This again? "Zamasu..."

"No seriously! Where is the appeal? How could you of all people be so comfortable about the natural evil that is your existence?"

 

You hoped that what you said next would make him leave you alone for good.

"I like to masturbate." He gasped at your bold answer so you continued on; if you disgusted him he may stop coming to your place every day, watching and following you in silence. You sat down in front of him on a big downed log. "Yeah. I masturbate a lot. When I touch myself I can't find it in me to worry about anything other than my sensitive wet clit and my orgasm. I do it a lot. Several times a day, whenever I can. I love it. Making myself cum keeps my head clear." His face was one of shock and some unreadable spark that you hadn't seen in him before. Folding your arms and tilting your head in a cute--almost seductive fashion, you looked him in the eye, challenging him. "Do you ever touch yourself, Zamasu?"

He blushed furiously and stuttered over his words. "I h-have no, um need for something so.."

"Lewd." You interrupted him. "Raw. Primal." You stood up and ran both hands up his chest, leaving one on his shoulder and a single finger from the other to go on caressing his neck barely grazing his cheek and then running smoothly across the outside of his ear all the way to the point. He groaned as if he were aroused. "If this repulses you, you can always stop coming around." You whispered in a low voice moving both arms now, around his neck. 

He didn't say anything and he also didn't pull away from your touch. You felt a certain heat beginning to build within you from being so close to him; feeling him breathing slightly harder than usual while never breaking eye contact with his misty eyes was a lot to bear. "You don't recoil from my touch" you said, returning to stroking one of his ears. He flinched and bit back a groan. 

"Your advances matter not..." He said in a husky tone that made you ache between your legs.

"Do you want to fuck me Zamasu?" You asked now pressing your body against his.

"I'd never." He said barely above a whisper as he grabbed your arms. His gaze intensified. 

"But you want too." You said. "I think your problem is that you're jealous of the freedom that a mortal has to do all the fun leisurely fucking, partying, and interactions that we want. Your divine duty doesn't allow you to do anything. But look around Zamasu. Nobody is here." You gestured to the lush (f/c) flower field that you guys were in. "You don't have to pretend while you're here. The other gods could find out but, they won't care. They're no different." You pushed his buttons a little bit further. 

"You want me."

"..."

"You can have me."

"..." He scowled gritting his teeth.

"Oh deity possessed by lust, ravage me."

You watched as the sliver of self-control that he was trying to maintain dissipated as he grabbed the back of your head to pull you into a rough kiss. He shoved his tongue into your willing mouth, tangling it with yours in an intense dance for dominance. You willingly submitted as he wrapped his free arm around your waist, and grinded against you sending shivers all throughout your bodies. You two pulled apart slightly letting your tongues dance visibly outside of your mouths before reconnecting and deepening the kiss by way of you clasping your hands around his neck.

He broke the kiss. Panting and out of breath, there was a brief that moment your eyes met before you were wildly pulling at each others clothes unrelentingly until you both were as bare and free as the day you came into existence.   
"Hey (Y/n), does it really feel that good for you to touch yourself?" He asked in a tone laced with excitement. You nodded knowing what he wanted to see and sat back on the log, lifting your leg to present yourself. He kneeled before you and watched you shamelessly play with your pussy, rubbing and pressing on your clit as your sweet dew began to run out of you. The moans escaping your lips were beautiful music to his ears that were further stiffening the erection that clothes were no longer hiding. You raised one of your legs and scooted back just a little bit so that he'd have a perfect view of you sliding two fingers into your pussy. That free hand of yours went to pinch and play with your nipple to skyrocket your pleasure while you finger fucked yourself while crying out to the heavens. 

His untouched cock was painfully throbbing so seeking just a little relief Zamasu began to stroke it. The sweet aroma that wafted in the air and the lovely moans that flew from your mouth entered his senses and traveled straight to his dick. His precum leaked from the tip more and more with every stroke making his hands sticky and cock sticky. He moaned at all of these new feelings. He had never felt this way before, with tight swollen balls and a foreign steadily rising heat building inside of him. Subconsciously, he stroked himself in time with your fingers. Taking a deep whiff of your scent he leaned forward between your legs. His curious tongue lightly flicked at your inner thigh to get small explorative tastes of your nectar. The tiny kisses and nips that he was putting between your thighs and around your wet folds finally did you in and you came, moaning loudly with your pussy squeezing down on your fingers and letting your warm fluids roll out of you, which was more than Zamasu could handle. His own release shocked him and his back arched while he groaned out your name. He couldn't stop his own hand from bringing him to completion letting loose long white stream after stream of his seed onto the ground.

 

He didn't feel much satisfaction yet, he was actually more excited than ever before. He yearned for more intimate touches and kisses from you. His shaft pulsed eagerly in his hand as you joined him on the ground and leaned against the log you were once sitting on. You didn't have time to move as he grabbed your legs and spread you wide. He teased your entrance praising your little 'self-service' show that you put on through ragged breathing. "Beautiful... A display...worthy of a god." He chuckled letting only his tip slip in. "I guess I should honor your request to ravage you..." You moaned in unison as he pushed his full length into you all at once. He braced himself against the log and started slamming into rapidly. The sounds of his flesh smacking against yours drove him on. He pulled down so that you were flat on your back with your legs wrapped around his waist. You ran your hands across his toned chest and shoulders and then placed them on his ears, stroking them between your fingers. "Ah..." He groaned out. "...Yes..!" He thrusted harder into you, spurred on by the pleasurable contact. He had never had such an out-of-body experience, the sweet caress of your pussy so...Unfamiliar for him, and he loved it. You pulled his face to yours and ran your fingers through his white hair kissing his cheek and moaning his name into his ear as you hit your big climax "Zamasuu...!" You stilled as your body tensed up and your flow rolled from deep inside of you. Your walls tried to hold on to Zamasu for dear life and hot fireworks spread throughout your body as he came with you. Clutching the grass, shutting his eyes tight, and letting his mouth form an 'O' he pounded your insides rigorously in a frenzied attempt to empty all of his seed into you. "(Y/n)..!" He choked out with his last hard thrust. You shared a slow, long kiss before he pulled out of you to let your mixed liquids flow out of you. Collapsing at your side he took his hand and made a trail down your body until he reached your sensitive folds and dipped a single finger inside of you. You winced, body jolting at the sudden pleasing spark that ripped through your body. "H-eeeey." You moaned. He pulled it out after he was sure it was nicely coated with the blend of cum from your heated encounter. He brought it up to his mouth sucking on it and savoring the unique taste of you and him being together.  
"Do you feel any better Zamasu?" You asked, making eye contact with him. He merely blinked in response, sighing contently. 

*--2 weeks later

"Gowasu-san! How are you?" You greeted. "Would you like a brownie?" You gestured over to a cake plate with a glass cover that was on your counter.  
"Why, yes I've never had that before! But actually (Y/n), that's not why I'm here."  
"Oh, of course. How can I help you today?"  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that since my apprentice has been spending independent study time with you he has been exceptionally joyous in his duties!"  
"Really?" You thought about how Zamasu had spent every morning for the last two weeks in your bedroom.  
"Yes!" He smiled "You know, between you and me I thought that he may be a little apprehensive about his divine duties but, the God-Cierge has had a profound effect on him."  
"Is that so?" You replied simply with a cheeky smirk.


	3. Priest-sama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of what they call Yandere (?) and I also think this one probably qualifies as Non-consensual. Switching up the flow a little, you have a different (non-canon) jobs that puts you there with the gods. You are divine. This one is only partially edited but I hope you still enjoy!

\---Priest-sama---

The Grand Priest is a little...crazy about you. I think the word is Yandere? I don't care I think it's sexy.   
Daishinkan x Reader  
Lemon

You were a very busy and yet content being. You had one task that needed to be done repeatedly and thoroughly and you did it at your leisure. As a historian for the gods you had mutual respect from the deities without the hefty responsibilities of Hakaishin and Kaioshin. All you had to do was visit or view planets and solar systems with or without life and write very detailed manuscripts and scrolls (complete with photos sketched or from a great camera) to share with the Kaioshin. It was a simple way to keep things documented for the divine masses who didn't often leave their ideal homes and a very lofty arrangement as well. Such a position was only possible through none other than the Grand Priest.

Your planet had been known for such intelligent acts for eons and so it was no surprise that someone from there would be selected by him for a divine duty. Little did you know that this was a bit more far gone than that.

Grand Priest watched you constantly, to the point of obsession. He had taken personal interest in you and loved everything about you. He had long ago decided that you were beautiful, and that the way you carried yourself moved him in a profound way. Watching you had become his favorite pass-time. The way you walked. The way you dressed. Your smile. Your grace. The way you relaxed in the bath.. The peaceful way you slept...  
He had become so very attached to you and decided one day, that watching you while touching himself just wasn't enough.

*

You had been awake all of 5 minutes when you heard a soft knocking at the door. This was strange one, because this house was tucked away for privacy and two, because you didn't really have friends because of your job. You opened the door and to say you were stunned by who was there would be the understatement of the millennia. "Grand Priest!? What the... Please come in!" You shouted, quickly ushering him in and walking him to your large kitchen.   
"How are you today, (Y/n)-san?" He said it casually, as if you invited him or something.  
"Good! Um, great actually!" There was no hiding how nervous you were. Then you noticed your attire: Sleeping clothes. "Uh, would you mind excusing me for just a moment to put on a little bit more formal attire? And tea! Do you want some tea? Or, something? Anything."   
"Hehe, that's not necessary, I won't be long." He said with a pleasant look on his face. "Pretend I'm not even here."   
"Oh-kay.." You said anxiously, sitting on a high stool at the at 'island' in the middle of your kitchen. There was a bowl of cereal from right before you went to open the door that you returned to.

Meanwhile Grand Priest walked around your home. Room to room he went picking up and touching things with the occasional sniff, while you tried to sit in the kitchen and act disinterested. Slowly commiting every single solitary texture and scent to memory, he got heated. You turned him on unspeakably and you didn't even know it, which drove him even wilder, the fact that you were so innocent.

He returned to the kitchen after about 15 minutes, where you were awkwardly sitting in the spot that he left you in. He hovered behind you and started rubbing your back. The warm feeling of his hands gave you goosebumps. "You know (Y/n)..." He whispered. You could lightly feel his breath on your neck making the little hairs stand up. "You seem to carry a lot of tension in your back." He brought his hands to the bottom of your shirt slipped them underneath and pushed it up, exposing your back. He let his hands travel all over it rubbing, and kneading the bare flesh making you unwind at his touch. He caressed the smooth skin applying pressure with his thumbs as he went along, pressing them into the little depressions in the soft tissue. His touch was magical; he knew exactly how to be affectionate and light when handling you. His cock swelled in his pants from having you melting into his touch, giving off tiny gasps and moans. He moved up to your shoulders and pressed them with his fingers in a circular motion. You let loose a quiet moan, one a little bit louder than the sounds that you had previously made. You started tingling in between your legs as he kissed across your shoulder blades and then down your spine. His hands traveled up your sides grabbed your shirt to pull it back down. You turned to face him and were met with a heated kiss. He stuck his tongue into your mouth and swirled it around, pushing himself closer to you and cupping your face. Breaking the kiss he pulled back slightly and looked into your eyes, searching them for a desire equal to his own. Poo ink

He stopped hovering and allowed his feet to touch the floor. You got down from the stool and stood in front of him laughing nervously when you realized that he was eye level with your bosom. He looked up at you and smirked,"Not now."  
You were confused.   
"Huh?" You asked.  
"No, its too soon." He stated, then he smiled, clasping his hands behind him. "I will be back."  
You would've argued but...there was something strange about the way he was looking at you that you couldn't quite pinpoint. As you nodded okay and he teleported from your house you were left with a surplus of questions. What was he planning? And why? When did he even... Like seriously, what the hell? 

You worked hard all day,(probably twice as hard as usual) with those questions and more sitting in the back of your mind. When you finally got home it was the planet's night and boy were you exhausted. You made a quick sandwich for dinner and rushed to the bathroom for a relaxing soak. But the soak wasn't as relaxing as usual. The air in the bathroom felt different. Almost like you were being watched. When you slunk into bed a short while later and collapsed from exhaustion, it took ages for you to fall asleep.

The next morning you woke up more tired than when you fell asleep. You went to the bathroom first relieving yourself, and then brushing your teeth. Feeling better you went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Everything felt normal. Until your shower after breakfast. That nagging feeling was back and it followed you all day from morning to night until you were back in bed, only this time when you closed your eyes to sink into sleep it was more intense. As if someone were in the room. In your dream you saw yourself sleeping in a bed that was stationed in a strange room with the Grand Priest standing in a corner watching you. It felt almost real.  
  
You woke up feeling shitty. Shittier than the day before. You dragged yourself from room to room performing your daily routine until it was time for your shower. You considered skipping, as you were already off to a late start due to your sluggish pace today but your body was clammy and covered in dried sticky sweat from your awful night. As you took your usual morning shower again feeling a disconnected presence standing over you, you contemplated the Grand Priest's return. He hadn't said when he would be coming back but you wanted so much to feel his touch again. Its all you thought about during the day, maybe that's what was exhausting you? You  
went to work for the third time now completely drained and you didn't even get anything done. All you did was think of what happened a few days ago, the sensuality of it all. Coming home you crashed out on your bed skipping your dinner and your soak; you could barely move and all you did was walk around a bit today! You fell asleep almost immediately but it was a restless one. You dreamed again that you were sleeping in that strange room but this time the Grand Priest was standing directly over you drawing small circles on your face with his index finger. This time you could've sworn his feather light touch was reality.

When you awoke you had been neatly adjusted in your bed and in your proper sleeping clothes. You had to force your eyes open, your limbs were heavy with sloth and there was no way you were working today. You were literally crawling to the bathroom for your morning shower. You layed there on your back underneath the cold stream to rouse your body just a little bit so that you could get up and go eat. The entire day went by and the soul crushing tiredness (along with the I'm being watched feeling) followed you around and made it hard for you to move. All day you thought about how you woke up. You drew a bath thinking the situation over. Clearly he was playing games with you and draining your energy so that he could get closer to you in some strange sadistic fashion. How irritating. You thought as you prepared for another terrible night.

The dream tonight didn't even feel like you had fallen asleep all the way. You were in that same room from the last dreams but instead of seeing everything from a 3rd person perspective it was 1st person. You felt the bed dip behind you as his weight was placed on it. Turning over, you addressed the dream version of him. "Why're you playing with me?"   
His eyes widened with surprise and then he settled into his usual smug expression.  
"My dear (Y/n)..." he said rolling you onto your back and straddling you. It then occured to you that you could not move your body on your own. "You see, burning desire can become unbearable ..." he ran his hands up your belly and chest letting them rest on your shoulders. "...and yearning is born from it. Until you come to experience an insatiable need for me, you will never properly participate in our passionate love affair." You had a rebuttal: What the fuck was he talking about? But you couldn't talk, like he was stopping you from speaking with his powers."You're still not ready."

He raised your shirt until your breasts were exposed and put his hands over them. He twirled and pinched your nipples, pulling on them until they were painfully hard between his fingers. Your surprised moan cut through the air. "I want your body to plead for me, (Y/n)." He narrowed his eyes as he brought his head down to your chest and sucked hard on your left tit, taking as much of it into his mouth as he could, making his tongue attack the already hardened nub. He went to your right one and bit excitedly all over it occasionally sucking to leave little marks. Your pussy started to build a steady ache as wetness pooled in your folds. He took his time trailing kisses down to your pantyline and then moved to pull them down. You trembled slightly as the cool air of the room reached your hot core. He slid down until his nose was aligned with your pussy and took a deep whiff of your natural musk, groaning as the heavy aroma entered his nostrils. Making sure that you two were looking into one another's eyes, he took a deep lick from your hole all the way to the top of your clit. Your pussy clenched and dripped as he pressed his tongue on your sensitive area and rolled it, never looking away from you. Your body jolted up, back curving off of the mattress and toes curling as pleasure racked through your entire frame making you let out a startled cry. He took a pause;"I've disabled all functions in your brain that don't pertain to keeping you alive, and magnified some of your senses to their maximum potential..." he informed you.

He sat up and slowly, (looking entirely too pleased with himself for your liking) as he eased two fingers into your wetness. Your body convulsed and you almost came but it's like something was blocking it. "No, no, my precious (Y/n). You haven't earned it yet." He then started to finger you at a hard and fast pace letting his hand get coated with layers of your lady juices. Your body spasmed and it was if you had sprung a slow steady leak even after he took his fingers out. He reveled in watching you moan and twitch as he moved to your clit to flick it back and forth, loving the way it slipped between his fingers.

Messy fluids all over your center, and coating his hands and sleeves with pleasure pulsing through you in a most agonizing way, your body was in sort of limbo. Some freakish, dreadful mid-ground that was just short of release was where you were. "P-p-ple...s.." you barely stuttered out. His eyes widened, overjoyed with your current state.   
"What was that?" he smiled rubbing his hand in a circular motion over your throbbing pussy. You had a headache from the heightened, very taxing physical toll on you body. "...Ne...n-need t-t-to.. " the syllables sparsely came out. His hold on you was making it hard.   
"What, what do you need?" His excitement was through the roof as he quickened his pace. You only had enough wind to whimper softly, the pleasures of his touches having left you absolutely breathless, your body zinging, all moans lodged in your throat. "It's me that you need. I know you do. Only me. Say it."   
"On..ly y-ou.. " you wheezed out. He stopped touching you completely and then freed the vocal part of your brain.   
"Again." he said sharply narrowing his eyes and crawling up your body until you were eye to eye.   
"...Again. No stuttering." his voice chilled your very being with the implications that it's tone held.   
You swallowed hard and gathered your bearings. There was no telling his reaction if he didn't get the proper response.   
"Priest-sama...please...I need you...Only you..." you managed to choke out in a clear voice.

He resumed smiling, and then there was a flash and you were wide awake, laying in your bedroom, just as you were when you went to sleep. You sat up abruptly, dizziness almost making you fall back down. You're body felt exactly as it did in the dream realm except you could move. You closed your eyes and covered your face with your hands then pushed them through your hair. As you opened them you realized that the Grand Priest was all of a sudden standing over you. He hovered up slightly and started taking his boots off one at a time while you watched. Undoing his belt with one hand he dropped it into your lap. "It's a good thing you behaved, isn't it?" his sweet smile hiding the true venom of his words. (Yes, it was a good thing that you hadn't chosen to be defiant today, as you likely would have with any other pervert.) His pants were the last to go and...To say that his meat was 'fair' or even 'big' wouldn't really fit the bill. No, disproportionately large might be a better way to put it. Proudly erect as well. He grabbed the sheets and blankets that swaddled you and ripped them away from your body, flinging them across the room. "Clothes." he said dryly which had you quickly undressing for him. He admired your body in its fully nude glory for the first time in person. "Yes." he hissed through his teeth. He came back down to the bed and pulled you to him, not hesitating to drive his full length all the way into you. The hold that he had on your mind was released and suddenly a long delayed orgasm was ripped from your body. Your cunt gripped his girth as he thrusted in and out of you,"Mhmm...! " he moaned joyously. He pushed your legs further apart to give him more access to your hidden areas. You were screaming loudly and clawing at his back as he buried his face into your neck kissing and biting to leave evidence of your love making. Your warm cum poured over his fat cock as he jubiliantly slid in and of you. He made you turn over and get on your hands and knees which presented your ass to him and grabbed your waist entering you from behind. The new leverage only made him ram faster and deeper than before.

The entire bed frame shook as he fucked into you with his precum dripping cock ready to explode. He was taking you for everything you had, orgasm after simultaneous, orgasm. You had one more left in you, one last build-up inside of you and then that was it. He could sense it. He wanted it so badly from you; he got flush against your back and held you closer. "(Y/n)....(Y/n) fuck...! I love the way you take it... " he whispered hastily in your ear. "Give me your last, now..!"   
He groaned holding you tight while you have him one last drawn out moan.   
"Priest-sama...!" you rasped finally as you came creaming all over his cock for the last time. He couldn't handle it, and without warning sharply thrust into you a few more times before letting his sticky semen shoot out of his cock and into your slick passage. Rocking his hips against you his hardened member emptied into you until your pussy was overflowing with cum. Your tight snatch was milking him dry and there was a huge sticky stain on the mattress from the passion fucking. You collapsed, almost blacking out as he pulled out of you at last and layed on your back resting his between your shoulders.   
"You're such a good girl (Y/n)." he said relaxing against your body.  
You didn't say anything you were really just trying to breathe at the moment. "I know you're not ignoring me. It's okay, you don't have to comment. And by the way, because I love you, I forgive you."   
'The fuck is he talking about?' you thought.   
" 'The fuck' I am talking about is when you were bathing and referred to me as irritating." he said calmly, "Don't worry, I decided not to punish you for that even though it hurt my feelings." he snapped his fingers and your formerly discarded blankets covered you guys up. You searched your mind for something to say. "... I...am sorry about that.." you said as you rested on your pillow.   
"It's fine. You can call me all the names you want (Y/n), it doesn't matter. You belong to me."

"..."you were silent. He sensed some apprehension in you.

"I love you (Y/n)." he said in a normal tone, and then he switched to a whisper "And I know you love me too." He got beside you and you turned just enough so that you were facing each other. He wrapped his arms and legs around you and kissed all over your face.   
"I'm sleepy." you whined. Clearly there was no getting around this situation. He had you. You belonged to him and there would never be anything to change that.   
"Of course." he said, kissing you one last time on the lips, and pressing his forehead against yours. "Sleep then."

You closed your eyes for the first actual good rest in days.   


 

 

 


	4. Unexpected Side-effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fun scenario in which you are just too irresistible, but with Son Goku. Have fun!

)Side-Effects(

LEMONxGoku

You are Bulma's geneticist colleague, and you've been studying Saiyan genes in-depth. You discovered a way to open up their true Saiyan potential by using a what you've coined as a gene triggering hormone. It's a completely safe process however side-effects may include...

\------

  
"I didn't know he was scared of needles! Send him to me! I can give him the supplement in my lab it's fine....Yes I'm sure, just do it!" Bulma's colleague shouted into the receiver. She had developed an awakening vitamin to return some of the perks associated with having a tail to a Saiyan. Power increase, the tail itself, possibly a way to manipulate the Great Ape form, heightened senses...heat cycles... Bulma was interested in it. She wanted to see a wild animalistic side of Vegeta outside of his precious training. She would stick her husband with the substance after he fell asleep (he wouldn't notice). As for Goku, Chichi would never go for it so a different approach would be taken for him. He already didn't really care for Bulma's friend (Y/n) because she doubted the nature of his true power. He was in her words 'missing a vital part of his lively hood that would keep him at a sub-par level'. It's a wonder that Bulma even convinced him to go to see her, especially this late.

He arrived at her lab and knocked on the door and she opened it immediately. "Enter." she said, trying to hold her excitement "I have a meal waiting for you." She grabbed his hand and led him to a clean white table in what appeared to be a board room, pushed him into a chair and walked out. "Hey! Wait--!" Goku tried to question.   
"Right back!" she called over her shoulder as she briskly walked away. She returned a few moments later wheeling a cart that had various hearty foods on it and started placing the many plates and bowls in front of him. "Eat up."she said actually smiling very pleasantly and walking off once more. Goku was very confused about what was going on but nevertheless, he dug in to the yummy foods without a second thought. (Y/n) returned a second later and shuffled around in a few file cabinets in the background before pulling out a tablet and a stylus from her lab coat pockets. She walked around writing on her tablet and speaking in slowly. "Son Goku, low-class Saiyan warrior..."he frowned but continued to eat slowly. This was why he didn't like her.   
"Did you know that you know that you're here for me to correct your Saiyan weaknessess? That what I do to you here tonight will raise your performance level?" she left no room for him to respond. "Of course not! You wouldn't know good science if it...stabbed you in the neck. I have read about the Saiyan's true capablility. You pale in comparison to the power of legends." She shrugged walking around the long table until she was behind him. He was getting frustrated.  
"You'd better watch your mouth." he said in a warning tone. He then continued eating. The hormones that the mad scientist put into the food were keeping him from stopping eating for too long. (Y/n) stood directly behind the warrior and pulled out what at first glance resembled a capped Sharpie marker but, was actually the special serum in disguise. She uncapped it and while he was distracted by the meal she (smoothly) jabbed it into the juncture where his cranium met his spine. "--GAH!" he yelped in shock and in pain as she held the needle in place for all of the enhancement hormone to completely drain into his body. Dropping the empty vial to the floor she dabbed his neck with a tissue to stop some of the bleeding, then she moved to the opposite side of the table to view her experiment's effects. "Your danger instinct is way off. " she remarked derisively,"Be more careful next time 'Super Saiyajin'."she chuckled. His pupils and irises went completely white which was the cue for a major change. She watched in fascinated disbelief as he began to transform before her eyes.

*

Goku was frozen in place. His entire body tensed up as the drug was absorbed into his body, and started to cause instant physical change. His tail grew back immediately, followed by an increase in his entire physique; he grew at least a foot in height and his muscles swelled up to match his new size, ripping through the clothes he was wearing. His canines became visibly sharper and his finger nails became pointy claws but that wasn't all. His sideburns thickened and his hands, arms, and chest grew a layer of hair. As for his pubic patch, it went from 'moderate' to a thick growth of coarse black hairs that nestled the Saiyan's fantastically hung ballsack and cock.

These results were beyond exceptional. You expected minor changes yes, but an entirely new physical prowess appearing before your eyes? No way. "How do you feel, Goku?" you asked eagerly. He looked at himself, first swinging his tail and then flexing his new muscles.   
"...Like...your danger instinct is way off." he said smirking cockily.

"What?" you scowled. He began a slow stride to your position in the room and that's when realization dawned on you. You attempted to run; an attempt in futility as he simply appeared in your path causing you to run into him. You started to back away cautiously as he gave you the same laugh of haughty derision that you had given him earlier. "What was that you were saying earlier? Somethin' about how weak I was right?" he continued his slow advance.

You backed away with your hands up in a submissive gesture "Whoa there big guy hehe..." you said in a tiny voice as he cornered you against a wall, pressing his toned chest against your hands. He looked down into your eyes and you noticed that his pupils had changed too, taking on more of an oval shape and that his irises were noticeably lighter than before. "I was just teasing...I swear I didn't mean anything by it..!" you cried out, hoping he would believe you. It was true after all. You had a crush on him and just wanted to give him a hard time. "It was all talk!" You bashfully looked away from his intense gaze, blushing madly as your eyes drifted to his powerful erection. The tip was glistening from precum and his strong scent was taking over the room. He sensed your longing desire and smelled your arousal in the thick air.  
He stripped you of all of your clothes and even your shoes so that you were bare before him, and lifted up your naked form. He bit into the crook of your neck harshly drawing a little blood and let his tongue flick out to soothe your pain and capture the metallic taste. You yelped in agony and struggled against his grip but he remained undeterred. The painful bruising bites were placed all over your shoulder and neck area, almost as if he was marking you..? (You'd note it later in your study.) A dominating kiss was pushed upon you, with deeply and intimately exploring your welcoming tongue as the goal. As he held you close enshrouding you with the heat and strength of his true form and his hardened shaft pressing flush against your stomach, you noticed that you were more than a little turned on by this situation. It was clear that he intended to claim you and the excitement of that made your pussy tingle. Goku had always made you wet and you often fantasized about him taking you but, the real deal was far more incredible. He lifted you up a bit more and pulled you down onto his cock, barely fitting the head into your drenched hole. You no longer needed to mask your desire for him and gave a drawn out pleasure filled moan. He pushed more of his length into your pulsating core earning more gracious moans of your enjoyment and you digging you nails into his arms. "So small... And wet..." he grunted gripping your waist tightly. He was just shy of halfway in so he adjusted to get your back leaning against the wall and your legs raised higher. Then he started a slow steady rhythm in and out of you inching in more cock little by little. You continued to moan as he pushed in and out of your soaked folds, building up a burning ache in your loins. "You really like it don't you?" he teased. You whimpered as a response. One last hard thrust, and his full cock was inside of you. "Oh...hey, (Y/n). If you really want this... You had better beg for it." he said as he turned his long, slow, thrusts into short pulses. "Please... " you mewled.

"Please, What?" he growled suddenly, drilling into your needy hole making you gasp. Your titties bounced as he slipped in and out of your creamy hole with ease.

"Ohhhhhh please Goku! Fuck me!" you yelled in a frenzy. He stood you up and turned you around furiously pounding into you, making all of your wetness drip down your legs.

"Yeah, that's right...!Come on, come on,a little bit more..." he snarled into your ear. Begging and saying his name seemed to spur him on. He was so close to cumming, so close to filling up your pretty pussy with his seed. He pulled out his whole length out and shoved it back in all at once with tremendous force. You moaned, loving the way his fat cock collided with the sensitive walls deep inside you. He was madly humping and making animalistic grunts and groans "Oh yeah...shit!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Goku, cum in me!" was all he needed and snarled, body shuddering as he shot his warm white cum into you. You relished the feeling of his release inside of you and your pussy squeezed on his cock as you came too, pleasure racking through your body as well. He pulled out of you, letting your cum and his flow out of your cunt. Suddenly he shocked you with more bites, relentlessly clamping onto the flesh of the back of your neck and shoulders. He turned you to him once again and bit your chest and then your neck some more. It really hurt but you smiled.

"What is it?" Goku said raising an eyebrow.

  
"This experiment was beyond a success!" you said cheerfully through the tiredness. You wobbled away from his grasp, your battered body collapsing into a nearby chair. "Now then, "you huffed, pointing at a file cabinet on the other side of the room, "There should be some clothes capsules in there... Capsules.." you thought out loud "Oh shit, I forgot to call Bulma!" you suddenly remembered.

**Capsule Corp

  
Bulma layed there in her marital bed, held snugly against Vegeta's chest. He had ravaged her to pieces, marking her body over and over again. She sighed contently "Thank you (Y/n)!" she thought happily. Vegeta's tail coiled around Bulma bringing her closer 'Mine..My Bulma..!' he grunted in his sleep, making her smile. "I'm going to have to give her the mother of all gifts for this one!" she thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Playing Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is you, pretending to care

Play Along

X Goku Black

  
This is you, pretending to care.

  
Whis and Beerus had visited the God-Cierge desk and so graciously warned you of Goku Black, imploring you to alert them of anything strange that may occur with Zamasu who, had in recent times grown to frequent your company. They even went so far as to install an emergency alarm button on the desk, in case Black were to show up looking for him.   
So, when he did exactly that, you wasted no time in spamming the button underneath your desk. As he landed a short distance away and began his advance your mind shifted to how you could survive for the time that it would take for Whis, Beerus, and probably Goku to arrive.

 

Black strode up to the desk, energy reeking of evil and stopped and on the other side, sinisterly leering at you. You recalled Goku and company mentioning narcissistic and self-righteous tendencies so, hopefully ego stroking would help draw this out, you'd have to be excruciatingly careful though. "Oh my!" you cried out exaggeratedly as You stepped from behind the counter. You bent at the waist for the deepest bow you could manage.

"Welcome my Lord! This is the God-Cierge desk and I, (Y/n), will be assisting you today. How may I be of service, my Lord?" you said very formally, in an attempt to appeal to him. His leer wavered and then transformed into a smirk.

"A well trained mortal..." he said to himself then spoke aloud, "Direct me to Zamasu." he commanded.

"Oh.(Shit, of course!)" you thought, "Master Zamasu is not here right now sir. I am currently unclear of his whereabouts, although he did mention a swift return." you said, keeping your eyes low in a submissive gesture. "Unfortunately Sir, I don't know when exactly that will be returning."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Useless! Aren't you supposed to have the general information that any gods need?" he scowled.

"Why, yes sir! You are of course correct." (But actually no, he was wrong.) "However, when it comes to information on specific deities, I merely disburse information that they are generous enough to share with me. I do not believe that it is my place to question a God about his affairs so, I kindly accept what I am given." He raised an eyebrow and resumed smirking, and seemingly appraised you with his eyes. The gears in his head were apparently turning.

"...Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord." you 'humbly' responded, "If it will make up for my insolence for causing such inconvenience to you my Lord, you are welcome to come into my home where I can properly accommodate you. Feel free to wait on Master Zamasu if you so choose." (Please don't.)

"Yes...Perfect." he said entering the home. You followed behind him and accosted him to join you in the kitchen for tea, an invite which he accepted.  
While you made the tea, you walked around the kitchen with your head down and eyes averted, feigning demureness and pretending to steal glances at the false Goku. Appearing completely submissive and at a God's mercy was essential to preserving your life. So far, Black was buying into it, or rather, enjoying it quite a bit. His eyes followed you around, taking in your figure and admiring your 'poise and shyness'. You served him the tea and looked around with false nervousness before addressing him.   
"Uhm...Excuse me, my Lord,?"

He sipped his tea, sitting back at the kitchen table. "What is it?"

"I have never had a God other than Master Zamasu to enter my home before," (you lied,) "and I was just wondering if you'd prefer me to remain unseen while I serve you today?" you said, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

He merely raised an eyebrow with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"I-I mean," (you coughed then stammered) "I could stand behind you, so that I would only be visible to you when you wanted...I could stand in front of you so that I would be more alert to your needs. Or..." you bashfully covered your mouth trailing off your sentence.

"Or what?" he said, eating out of the palm of your hand.

"Or, perhaps like Master Zamasu, you would prefer me...on my knees..." you said, softly.(Another lie, Zamasu was all kinds of slutty and had long ago discovered the joys of being spanked and ridden.) You weren't necessarily interested in Black but, the way this guy was looking at you he'd probably be 'seducing' you at some point during this univited visit. Thankfully it would be easy for you to get turned on. He was in the body of SON GOKU, after all.

He stood up, making the tent in his pants visible and chuckled. "That would be the perfect place for you."

"Of course. What would you like me to call you sir?" you said, dropping to your knees before him.

"Master will prove effective." he said, dropping his pants to reveal the raging hard-on of Son Goku's body.

You gasped an actual authentic gasp, the only genuine thing to come from you since Black's arrival; The cock that stood before you was impressive to say the least and as fake ass Goku began to remove his shirt(s) too, you saw that the entire body in general was godly in nature. Wetness pooled in between your thighs at the sight of such a beautiful physical form as you searched your mind for the proper praise for the self-serving false prophet that inhabited the form. Simple yet, dramatic was best for this situation.

"G-Good heavens... What an honor!" you mumbled, in a low tone, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Nothing better than a lesser being that knows their place." he said, basking in the (false) ego stimulation that you presented. Every honor and glory that you had uttered about the gods since he got there had gone straight to his dick, which was now slightly dripping with precum.

Stepping forward he grabbed your head, eagerly plunging into your waiting mouth. You swirled your tongue around the sensitive flesh of the tip, licking up the salty fluid that leaked from it, causing Black to groan deeply. Your throat was forced to relax as he began to messily thrust into your mouth, hitting the back of your intake almost making you gag. Trying to please him further you moaned as you swallowed around his girth. The arousal between your own legs became more urgent and soon you had reached between them and into your pants, fervently rubbing your hand against your panties. The fabulous friction against your clit sent sparks through your spine making you squirm and arch into your hand. As you went on pleasuring yourself you started moaning so much, that you were barely sucking on Goku Black's sticky erection; Instead your jaw hung open as he humped into your wet mouth with your eyes glazed over and tongue lolling around to brush across the constantly moving shaft. Drool, and pre-ejaculate was dribbling down your chin and from the corners of your mouth.

His increasingly eratic thrusting slowed to a stop as he pulled his cock away almost teasingly, trying to hold off from cumming. You gave an honest whimper, eyes hooded with a deep lust. He cupped your face with one hand and stuck two fingers into your mouth, slowly moving them in the sticky wet orifice before pulling them out slowly, letting the pre and saliva mix drip down his fingers to soil your shirt.

"You look like such a greedy whore while you worship my cock." he chuckled haughtily. He harshly yanked you up from the floor and (rudely) tore the clothes from your body(you lost many clothes that way), leaving you blushing and naked. "Now," he said huskily, "I want you to prostrate yourself. Beg for me to fuck you."

"Ohhhhh," You groaned in exaggeration as you climbed on the kitchen table pushing the forgotten tea set to the floor. Opening your legs wide and to give him a clear view of your engorged labia and clitoris, you gave him what he asked for: "Master, I beg of you! Please fuck me! I yearn for you to fill me to the brim with your divine seed... Please.." your fluids were already leaking on to the tabletop from your pussy.

"Yes... Such a well trained plaything..." Black murmured, pulling you to the edge of the table and then sliding his whole cock into to you. His body shuddered, obviously he wouldn't last much longer but, him filling you in one fell swoop was really all it took to trigger your orgasm. You wrapped your arms and legs tightly around him as he thrusted into your slick, clenching folds, writhing against him as your juices flowed from your cunt. "Master, please! You're so close...! Finish using me!" you hissed into his ear, as your second orgasm mounted. Aggressive tingling in your folds quickly built up into another burst and your liquids gushed out around his cock which he couldn't take. He thrusted sharply three more times before an almost desperate moan as his warm semen flowed freely into your cunt. Pulling out of your debauched form panting he didn't get a chance to say anything to the enormous smile on your face.

"...Hakai." Was the last thing he heard as he disintegrated from existence, complete and total awe the last emotion he would ever express.

"Oooh, Shit!" you exhaled heavily as you crossed your legs and folded your arms across your chest. Beerus and Whis stood at the entrance to the kitchen, the former looking a bit shocked.

"My, my, my, (Y/n)!", Whis said with a smile, his voice in a teasing tone, "I knew you had a thing for Goku but, to stoop this low..." he waved his staff which cleaned up the mess and put you in a closed robe.

"Really though, (Y/n)." Beerus chimed in, "Honestly, I don't even understand what you see in the REAL Goku." he commented, rolling his eyes.

"Hey!" You shouted, "I wouldn't have had to do that if you had gotten here when the water for the tea was still boiling! And besides, Goku Black could barely hold himself." you said, sighing casually, "I'm positive that I could've gotten a better, more thorough fuck from the actual Goku."

Speaking of which, the actual Goku stepped from behind the two gods, kind eyes and smiling face masking his inner mischief. Great, he heard everything you said. "Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn but... " he said with a sly smile. Honestly, (for some reason) you weren't really in the mood right now.

"You know what?" you said, hopping off the table, "It's time for you all to go." You had an infinite number of showers to take, and a were possibly considering a damn job search. Doing shit like this definitely wasn't in your title description. "Go on now! Out, out, out!" you said, ushering the protesting trio out of your kitchen towards the front door of your home.

"Ohh, but we just got here!",

"You dare kick out a Destroyer?",

"My, how rude!",

They were saying when you cast them over the threshold of your front door. You sighed in exhaustion as you closed the door.  
  
"Now then...There's a long hot shower with my name on it... " you smirked, beginning to stride to your bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
